


Fever

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi is struck down by tropical fever, leaving Susie in charge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely on the episode of Death In Paradise where Richard has tropical fever.

Kimi wakes up one morning feeling very, very weird.

He blinks sleep out of his eyes and moves closer to Sebastian, moaning softly at the headache pounding him between the eyes.

Kimi feels Sebastian move next to him and a gentle voice calling his name.

"Kimi...Kimi are you okay?"

Kimi merely shakes his head and puts his face into his pillow, wanting to drown out the pain.

"Kimi..Kimi look at me..." Sebastian continues, nudging him softly.

Kimi, with some effort, raises his head from the pillow and Sebastian looks at him worriedly.

Gently, Sebastian touches Kimi's forehead. "Kimi...you're boiling!"

Kimi moans and moves away from Sebastian's hand.

Kimi's skin is bathed in a sheen of sweat and Sebastian feels worry grip his heart.

"I'm calling the doctor, okay?" Sebastian tells Kimi softly as he gently brushes Kimi's hair away from his head.

Kimi barely responds, just moans quietly and Sebastian quickly gets out of bed to call the doctor, feeling sick with worry.

* * *

The doctor arrives at the shack an hour later and quickly does some tests.

Kimi's temperature is through the roof so the doctor takes a blood test too to rule out anything serious.

"I think it's Tropical Fever." The doctor pronounces. "I've taken a blood test to rule anything else out but I strongly advise he stays home and rests."

"Okay." Sebastian says with a nod as he leads the doctor out of the shack. "Thank you."

"Call me if he gets worse." The doctor tells him as he leaves the shack.

Sebastian nods. "I will."

"Try not to worry too much." The doctor tells him gently as he catches the look on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian smiles weakly. "Okay, thank you," knowing in his heart he will worry until Kimi is well again.

As the doctor makes his way up the beach, Sebastian closes the door and makes his way back to Kimi.

Kimi is now, thankfully, more awake and looks up at Sebastian as he enters the bedroom.

"The doctor told me you need rest." Sebastian informs him as he gently sits next to him on the bed, not liking how pale Kimi looks. "He thinks it's Tropical Fever."

"But I have a case..." Kimi says weakly, attempting to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Sebastian tells him firmly, gently laying him back down. "I'm calling Toto now. You're not going in like this! Susie will be fine with Jenson and Fernando's help."

Kimi sighs and glares up at Sebastian. "I don't need taking care of."

"Yes you do." Sebastian says firmly, looking at Kimi sadly. "You scared me."

Kimi puts a hand over his face, rubbing at it tiredly. He's too tired to argue and Sebastian knows this. Still...he's not sure he wants to leave his team without him.

"They'll be fine." Sebastian tells Kimi softly, as if sensing his thoughts. "Just rest, please. For me?"

Kimi looks at Sebastian and nods.

"Good." Sebastian reaches over to ruffle Kimi's hair. "I'll just go ahead and call Toto."

"Fine. Go." Kimi says quietly, misery on his face.

Sebastian hates to see Kimi like this, but knows it's for the best, so he gets up from the bed and dials Toto's number.

* * *

"Where's the Chief?" Jenson asks in concern when he notices Kimi has still not arrived.  


"I don't know." Susie says with a sigh. "It's not like him to be late."

"Maybe he's having an extra hour with Sebastian?" Fernando asks cheekily.

Before Susie and Jenson can respond to Fernando's remark, Toto comes into the station.

Toto's face is unusually grave and he looks at Susie. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Susie says with a nod, her heart racing as she walks outside with Toto.

Toto turns to Susie and looks at her worriedly.

"What is it, Toto?" Susie whispers, not liking the look in his eyes.

"It's Kimi." Toto answers. "He has Tropical Fever."

"Oh no..." Susie looks at Toto in concern. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine..he needs a lot of rest though." Toto replies. "This means we need an acting Chief...and I want you to be it."

"Me?" Susie asks, her eyes wide.

"You are his second in command, and you have the experience." Toto explains. "Will you take the lead?"

Susie thinks for a second, knowing how much responsibility she suddenly has, and nods. "I will."

"Good." Toto nods, dropping his Commissioner act for a second to gaze at her softly. "You can do this, Susie."

Susie nods at Toto and smiles. "I know...can you wish Kimi get well soon from me and the team?"

"I can." Toto confirms. "It will make Kimi happier to know the station is in good hands."

Susie stands up straighter, feeling pride flood through her. "I won't let him down, Sir."

"I know you won't." Toto replies, smiling at her. "Now lets go tell the team."

Susie follows Toto inside, feeling very nervous and excited all of a sudden.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the shack. Kimi has a visitor in the form of Nico, who brings him a pot of soup. 

"It's my own recipe." Nico tells him. "It will get rid of your fever."

"Thank you." Kimi tells him as Sebastian takes the pot and brings it to the kitchen.

"I hope it helps." Nico says with a gentle smile as he leaves the shack.

Sebastian dishes up a bowl of the soup and makes his way over to Kimi, holding out a spoon.

Kimi takes the spoon and sits up to better eat the soup. He takes the bowl from Sebastian and scoops up some of the soup on the spoon before sipping some.

It. Is. Awful.

Kimi swallows his spoonful with a grimace and pushes the bowl away.

"What?" Sebastian asks as he takes the bowl from Kimi.

"It's awful." Kimi says, wishing he could take the taste out of his mouth.

"It can't be that bad!" Sebastian shakes his head. "Nico made this especially for you!"

"Try some, go on!" Kimi says, nodding to the bowl.

Sebastian looks at the soup, then at Kimi. "Okay."

Sebastian fetches another spoon and takes a big spoonful of the soup.

He instantly regrets it.

Kimi lets out a croaky laugh as Sebastian swallows hurriedly and pulls a face before dumping the bowl in the sink.

"I told you!" Kimi tells Sebastian triumphantly as he makes his way back to him.

"I forgot Nico is a terrible cook." Sebastian declares, shaking his head. "Oh well..leave it to me. I'll make you some soup."

Kimi smiles gratefully at him and snuggles down on the bed as Sebastian busies himself in the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Susie has taken to her new role with ease.

Before lunch she has a new lead to follow and she's questioned some witnesses already.

Everything runs smoothly and even Jenson and Fernando are impressed that she's got everything under control. 

"I don't understand." Jenson tells Susie whilst they're taking a break. "Why don't you train to be a DI?"

"It never occurred to me to do so." Susie answers with a shrug.

"You should consider it." Jenson says with a smile. "You're doing amazing as acting Chief!"

"Thanks Jenson." Susie tells him happily, feeling proud of herself.

* * *

Kimi's illness lasts the next few days. The blood test comes back to show nothing wrong, just the Tropical Fever.

Under Susie's guidance the case is quickly solved.

Susie and the team visit Kimi to tell him everything and he is suitably impressed with Susie's leadership, so much so that he even has a word with Toto to get Susie to take the DI exam.

Kimi returns to work a week later, feeling much better under Sebastian's care, and when he returns he brings with him an offer for Susie.

"They're offering you the DI exam." Kimi informs her as he hands her the letter.

Susie glances at the letter, her eyes wide when she sees that Kimi has recommended her for the exam.

"Chief..I cannot except this." Susie tells him gently as she hands the letter back to him.

"Why not?" Kimi asks with a frown, glancing at Jenson and Fernando.

"Because if I took this, it means that they'll need me in another team, and possibly on another Island. I cannot do that." Susie smiles at him gently. "As much as I loved being in charge I cannot leave my team."

Kimi gazes at her for a few seconds, but then nods in understanding. "Okay, Susie. If that's your choice?"

"It is, Chief." Susie tells Kimi gently, glancing at the door as Toto enters.

"Ah, so have you told her?" Toto asks Kimi, a proud gleem in his eyes as he glances at Susie.

"I did, Sir. But Susie has chosen to decline." Kimi tells him.

"Decline?" Toto turns to Susie. "Why?"

"I'm happy where I am." Susie explains softly, walking up to Toto and kissing him softly.

When Susie pulls away, she looks him in the eye. "This is my team and I wouldn't swap them for a promotion, ever."

Toto looks down at her and his eyes soften. "It doesn't matter, I'm proud of you no matter what you choose."

Susie smiles at him softly and pulls him into a hug.

"Now!" Jenson breaks in suddenly, a grin on his face. "How about we go down to the bar to celebrate the Chief's return?"

Everyone nods in agreement and quickly gather their things to follow Jenson out of the station.

Susie is about to follow Toto out when Kimi suddenly takes her arm, making her turn around.

"I just want to thank you." Kimi tells her gently. "You did an amazing job and I am so proud of you. You're a credit to the team, Susie."

Susie practically beams at Kimi. "Thank you, Sir."

"I'm just speaking the truth." Kimi says with a shrug. "Now lets catch up with the others!"

Susie nods and follows her DI out the door, but not before Kimi texts Sebastian to meet them down at the bar.

Being ill had made Kimi realise just how amazing a DS he had, and what a brilliant team he had in general.

It just all rather made him feel proud of everyone, especially Susie, who would one day make a great DI. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
